You Know Me So Well
by byunbaekcute21
Summary: Jongin meminta pendapat Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan tanggapan Kyungsoo di luar prediksi Jongin. (KaiSoo. Gendrrswitch as always! Oneshoot. Dldr!) rnr?


Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Jongin diam saja tanpa menyentuh tugas kelompok yang sedang mereka kerjakan. Padahal Jongin itu termasuk pintar di kampus, jadi tugas kelompok begini sebenarnya tidak perlu baginya. Dia bisa mengerjakan sendirian.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Jongin

"Ya?" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya.

"Menurutmu Baekhyun bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, kenapa Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya tentang sahabatnya itu?

"Apa dia cantik?" Kyungsoo bertambah heran dengan pertanyaan aneh Jongin. Dia mengehentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan focus pada pertanyaan Jongin.

"Hanya orang buta yang mengatakan dia jelek."

"Apa dia menyenangkan?"

"Tentu saja, Baekhyun saabatku paling menyenangkan di dunia. Dia lucu juga sangat ceria."

"Apa dia baik?"

"Ya, Jongin dia baik. Kau kenapa sih tanya-tanya tentang Baek—"

"Baekhyun bilang dia menyukaiku, dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Apa aku harus menerimanya jadi kekasihku?"

Deg!

Kyungsoo tak tahu harus menjawab apa? Dan—apa? Baekhyun menyukai Jongin? Selama ini Baekhyun menyukai Jongin? Jongin si Sahabatnya sejak kecil ini?

"….."

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"….."

"Kyungsoo!"

Jongin terus mendesak, dan Kyungsoo tak tahu harus bagaimana. Mendukung atau menghalangi. Tapi Baekhyun sahabatnya, dan Jongin adalah sahabatnya juga. Dia ingin mereka berdua bahagia. Tapi.. apa bisa dirinya membuat mereka bahagia sedang dirinya akan sakit hati setelah ini?

Tersakiti ya?

Kenapa?

Karena kYungsoo juga menyukai Jongin?

Bisa jadi.

"….."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, jangan diam saja. Apa aku harus menerimanya?"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku. Itu terserah padamu. Kau menyukai Baekhyun atau tidak. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun kau melukainya, dia sahabatku!"

Kyungsoo merapikan bukunya dan beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana? jangan pergi dulu, tugas kita belum selesai!" cegah Jongin.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingat ada urusan mendadak. Jangan kuatir, aku akan mengerjakan tugas itu!" Kyungsoo masih ngotot ingin pergi. Entahlah, rasanya jika Kyungsoo tetap disini membahas tentang hubungan Jongin dan Baekhyun dadanya akan sesak. Atau menangis lebih parahnya.

"Kyungsoo! Tunggu! Mau kuantar?" cekal Jongin yang bingung dengan aksi tiba-tiba Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Jongin merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal itu pada Kyungsoo, tapi sejujurnya Jongin ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Kyungsoo tapi malah begini reakasi yang didapatnya.

"Kau gila? Rumah kita bersampingan. Tidak perlu. Bye!" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru?" Jongin penasaran dan kesal karena aksi mendadak Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang sedang buru-buru Jongin." Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepas cekalan tangannya. Jongin tak membiarkannya pergi semudah itu.

"Buru-buru kenapa?" Jongin terus memojokkan. Bahkan sekarang dirinya menyudutkan Kyungsoo di dinding, menatapnya tajam penuh selidik.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Jongin, dia tak mungkin bisa berbohong dengan dipandangi penuh intimidasi seperti itu.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh tahu? Aku sahabatmu."

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan segalanya padamu karena kita bersahabat?"

"Tentu saja kau harus karena aku selalu terbuka padamu."

"Maaf, tapi aku masih punya privasi yang tak bisa kuberitahukan pada sahabatku sendiri."

"Privasi apa?! Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu!" Jongin mulai kesal dengan Kyungsoo yang berbelit-belit.

"Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin kau tak akan tahu Jongin."

"Hal apa? Ukuran bramu? Aku bahkan bisa tahu dengan menyentuhnya saja!" Jongin meremas payudara kiri Kyungsoo tiba-tiba, membuat gadis itu menjerit.

"Jangan kurang ajar Jongin!" Kyungsoo meronta, tapi Jongin lebih kuat dan tak membiarkan Kyungsoo lolos.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku Kyungsoo. Aku tahu semuanya tentangmu. Ukuran baju, celana, sepatu bahkan pakaian dalammu aku tahu. Aku juga tahu saat kau pertama kali datang bulan, kau menangis dan malu bertemu denganku, kau menghindariku beberapa saat. Kau juga begitu saat payudaramu mulai tumbuh membesar, kau malu bertemu denganku karena menurut pemikiran polosmu itu kau aneh dengan perubahan tubuhmu itu dan aku pura-pura tak tahu karena aku menghormatimu. Aku selalu menghormatimu Kyungsoo dan aku tahu segalanya tentangmu tapi aku berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak tahu."

"Sudah hentikan Jongin." Kyungsoo menunduk, pipinya basah oleh air mata. Kyungsoo malu dan merasa direndahkan.

"Kau harus dengar agar kau tahu bahwa aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, soo." Jeda sejenak."Saat kau datang bulan pertama kali, kau masih minim pengetahuan tentang itu. saat itu kau tembus dan tak membawa rok juga pembalut cadangan ke sekolah. Kau terus duduk di bangku dengan gelisah, kau juga mengusirku karena malu dan aku pura-pura tak tahu tentang itu. kemudian krystal datang tiba-tiba dan bertanya padamu, dia menolongmu dengan meminjami rok dan pembalut, sebenarnya aku yang menyuruhnya bagitu."

"Jongin—"

"Saat kelas dua SMP kita pergi berkemah, saat itu kau kebagian satu tenda dengan Sulli, tapi karena Sulli tiba-tiba sakit dia terpaksa tidur di tenda guru dan kau sendirian. Kau takut gelap dan sendirian, beruntung Luna datang ke tenda untuk menemanimu. Padahal saat itu kalian sedang tidak akur karena beberapa hal—"

"Apa kau yang menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku?"

"Aku bahkan memohon padanya. Aku tahu dia akan sulit untuk dibujuk jadi aku melakukan itu."

"Jadi segala bantuan dan kemudahan saat aku dalam situasi sulit itu ada kau dibalik semua itu?"

"Tidak seluruhnya. Sebagian murni keberuntunganmu tanpa campur tanganku."

"Saat itu aku ikut les dan hujan lebat datang saat waktu pulang tiba. Aku ingat tidak membawa payung dan mantel padahal umma sudah memperingatiku tapi saat kulihat ranselku ada payung dan mantel hujan di dalamnya, apa itu juga kau?"

Jongin mengangguk." Kau itu keras kep[ala dan susah dibilangi, jadi kumasukkan saja saat kau tidak tahu. Dan keputusanku tepat."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Jadi begitu rupanya. Ternyata Jongin selalu ada untuknya.

"Jongin—" Kyungsoo tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau juga tahu—"

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo menghirup udara kasar."—bagaimana bentuk tubuh polosku?" ucapnya cepat.

Jongin terperanjat sebentar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan frontal dari Kyungsoo yang terkenal pendiam dan pemalu. Jongin berdehem sebentar untuk menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Kenapa memangnya?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menggeleng kuat. Malu sekali rasanya bertanya hal frontal begitu pada Jongin." Ti-tidak. ka-kau tahu segalanya tentangku, bahkan sesuatu yang bersifat sangat pribadi. A-aku hanya penasaran jika kau tahu atau tidak."

"Kau akan malu jika mengetahuinya." Ucap Jongin tenang sambil mengelus surai halus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoopun berpikir begitu. Tapi, mendengar jawaban Jongin, sepertinya Kyungsoo bisa menyimpulkan sendiri jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Ah, sungguh memalukan. Kyungsoo rasanya tidak ingin bertemu muka lagi dnegan Jongin setelah ini. Oh Tuhan, telan saja tubuh ini ke bumi, jerit Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dan Jongin yang melihat hal itu jadi canggung sendiri. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo, membawa gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hei, sudah jangan dipikirkan. Aku.. aku akan berusaha melupakan hal itu….. kalau bisa," ucapnya dengan sedikit ragu.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Jongin protes. Oh tolonglah, pembahasan ini tidak ingin dilanjutkan lagi rasanya.

"Tapi… sepertinya tidak bisa." Jongin nyengir kikuk.

"Sudah Jongin!"

"Kau yang memulai bahasan itu!"

"Ganti bahasan lain!"

"Tapi aku terlanjur memikirkannya."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Tubuh polosmu."

"Jongin!"

"Aw! Kyungsoo jangan cubit perutku!"

"Biar kau tahu rasa! Lagipula, katanya kau menghormatiku. Jadi berhentilah berpikiran kotor seperti itu!"

"Apanya yang kotor? Aku memikirkan tubuh indahmu jadi itu bukan pemikiran kotor tapi indah."

Entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa tersipu dengan kalimat pujian itu.

"Dasar gombal!"

"Kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan padamu." Jongin melonggarkan pelukan mereka.

"Apanya?" Kyungsoo mendongak bingung.

"Kau bilang aku penggombal tapi aku serius Kyungsoo. Tubuhmu indah asal kau tahu."

"Ti-tidak! kumohon Jongin!" Kyungsoo dengan segera membuat pertahanan diri dengan mendorong tubuh Jongin dan mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa keras, membuat Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung juga tersinggung.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau lucu. Kau pikir aku kan melakukan apa padamu? pikiranmu terlalu jauh. Kau pikir aku berani membuatmu polos tanpa sehelai benangpun saat ini juga? Huft.. aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri bila itu terjadi"

Kyungsoo merona, dia malu sekali ketahuan berpikiran mesum terhadap Jongin.

"Minggir! Aku mau pulang!"

"Tunggu, kita belum selesai."

"Apalagi sekarang?"

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana? terima atau tidak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Tentang Bakehyun."

Ekspresi Kyungsoo berubah datar, dia diam sejenak.

"Itu terserahmu! Aku mau pulang!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin kasar tapi Jongin lagi-lagi tak membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi dengan mudah. Dia mengurung Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku Jongin!"

"Kenapa kau sulit sekali sih."

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu."

Jongin menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyungsoo sambil memejamkan mata lalu mendesah berat.

"Kenapa sulit sekali membuatmu terbuka padaku."

"Terbuka tentang apa?"

"Perasaanmu,"

Ada jeda yang panjang setelah itu karena Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tak ada yang ingin memulai bicara untuk menjelaskan atau membantah.

"Kau bilang kau tahu segalanya tentangku. Mengapa kau tak tebak saja sendiri bagaimana perasaanku."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendesah gelisah."Jongin—"

"Kumohon beritahu aku. aku takut salah menerka perasaanmu." potong Jongin.

"Hatiku sakit—" jeda cukup lama."—jika kau menerima Baekhyun." ucapnya cepat lalu menghela nafas lega setelah mengatakan yang menjadi bebannya sejak tadi.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama. Di bawahnya Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menerima perlakukan penuh kasih dari Jongin.

"Jadi aku harus menolaknya?"

"Kau masih bertanya juga?!"

Jongin tertawa, tawa bahagia karena terkaannya benar. Karena Kyungsoonya tidak ingin ia dimiliki orang lain.

"Jongin, aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi. jangan terima Baekhyun menjadi kekasihmu. Karena aku.. aku… aku mencintai—"

Chu~

"Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Selalu mencintaimu!"

.

.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku? Kau membuat dadaku sesak tahu!"

"Aku ingin melihat reaksimu, tapi kau sulit sekali terbuka padaku!"

"Aish! Menyebalkan!"

"Tapi, tetap cinta kan?"

"Idiot!"

Chu~

"Itu hukuman karena mengataiku."

"Mesum!"

Chu~

Jongin melumat bibir tebal Kyungsoo cukup lama. Lidah mereka saling membelit dan bertukar saliva, membuat Kyungsoo harus menahan desahannya dan meremas rambut Jongin untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

"Kyungsoo." Panggil Jongin setelah tautan mereka terlepas dan nafas mereka teratur.

"Hm?"

"Kau harus mempersiapkan mental untuk menikah muda."

"Hah? aku tidak mau!"

"Kau harus mau! Kau tega melihatku tersiksa lahir batin menahan diri dengan tampilanmu yang selalu menggoda imanku."

"Aku tidak menggodamu tahu!"

"Tapi tetap saja aku tergoda, apalagi aku selalu disuguhi tubuh polosmu hampir setiap pagi. Itu sangat menyiksa tahu!"

"Apa?!"

Jongin nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Aduh, mulutnya keceplosan.

"Kau mengintip?" tuduh Kyungsoo.

"Bu-bukan! aku mana mungkin berbuat begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?"

"I-itu.. kamar kita kan tepat bersebelahan dan kau sangat ceroboh. Jendela balkonmu hampir selalu terbuka dan kau tidak suka berganti baju di kamar mandi, jadi… jadi… aku bisa melihat semuanya dari kamarku." Jongin cengengesan.

"Argh! Jongin! Jadi sejak kita bertetangga kau sudah tahu bagaimana tubuh polosku? Arrgghhh.. kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?!" Kyungsoo memukuli Jongin dengan brutal.

"Kalau kuberi tahu aku rugi dong!"

"Jongiiiinnn!"

"Aw! Aw! Soo.. baiklah. Baiklah. Jika kau tidak terima begitu aku akan menunjukkan juga bagaimana tubuh polosku. Biar adil!"

"Jongggggiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn!"

.

.

.

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

Semoga ffnya menghibur yaaa.. sengaja agak nyerempet-nyerempet gitu biar greget(?)

Jangan lupa review. And bagi yang udah review di ff "the couple" dan "Jongin in action" author mau bilang, thankyou very much. Ini hadiah untuk kalian karena aku nggak bisa nyediain sequelnya. Moga ff yang ini nggak mengecewakan kalian yang pda minta squel.

Love you :*


End file.
